


Суть семантического поля Хауса

by syn_filifjonky



Series: 3-й цикл по доктору Хаусу [8]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, OOC, UST, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Этот фик продолжает AU, где катастрофы не было: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12106482 Далее... я и сам не пойму, что тут происходит на самом деле, а что - в воображении Хауса. И да, снова упоминается бывший Эмбер из моего хэдканона, от которого она терпела домашнее насилие.





	Суть семантического поля Хауса

я хотел бы всё бросить, лишь бы тебя спасти.   
только горы и глыбы лежат на моем пути.   
за день мне одному их не выбить, ни обойти -   
путь в руках моих тает, и в жилах бьётся.   
  
………………………………………………………………….  
я хотел бы быть гаванью, где ты могла лежать,   
позабыв все щиты, горечь обид ножа,   
я бы мог бесконечно так продолжать...   
только сердце к тебе и рвется.

матвей.снежный.

 

...С трудом он отрывается от нее, затуманенным взором видя только красные пятна от собственных пальцев на ее плечах. 

Она отодвигается в сторону, как ни в чем ни бывало. Он закуривает.

И пока они лежат в постели, она рассказывает ему - 

\- И как же это он тебя бил? - лениво интересуется Хаус, раскуривая сигарету. 

\- Ну, как... - и она объясняет ему, объясняет и даже показывает жестами, тыльной стороной ладони, вот так - и потом встает, набрасывает что-то из одежды и уходит в ванную, Хаус лежит и курит. Хаус откидывается на кровати, ему надо осознать это: Стерва - маленькая, беззащитная, Стерва - жертва домашнего насилия. 

И разве ты не знаешь, что в Америке каждая четвертая женщина подвергается насилию, а все эти разговоры о феминизме и защите прав - лишь конъюнктурная шелуха? Разве он сам в первую очередь не спрашивал у всех больных, повергая их в шок - били их, насиловали? - да и у подчиненных, у своей команды... 

 

Он вдруг явственно представляет себе, как Стерва сидит на кровати, прижимая к лицу платок с пятнами крови и говорит почти спокойно: "Дурачина. Как будто не знаешь, что у меня с одного твоего тычка - сразу кровь", как будто ее бывший виноват только в том, что не умеет рассчитывать силу. 

...Он представляет себе, как Майк приводит домой приятелей; они пьют, хохочут, он рассказывает им про свои шашни с Мэри из столовки, а Стерва стоит у стенки, бледная как смерть, слушая это все, зная, что после такого предательства выход один - только уходить... Он представляет снова, как ее бьют, как она стоит в распахнутом халатике, вся содрогаясь и все-таки не сдаваясь... И ты должен теперь жить с этим, погрузить в себя, запомнить и больше про это не спрашивать.

 

\----

Когда-то, изощряясь в сарказме, он сказал Уилсону: "Она подавляет тебя, унижает... Боже, да ты спишь со мной!" - Уилсон, рассеянно вылазя из-за стола, похлопав его по плечу, ответил: "Ну что ты, Хаус, она совсем не такая... Она веселая и замечательная", - и ушел, оставив Хауса размышлять. И в самом деле, почему он думает, что с Уилсоном она такая же, как на работе? Хаус пьет викодин и думает: какая она с ним?

 

\----

Влюблен... влюблен... Что такое влюблен? Это слово совсем не подходит к доктору Хаусу. При этом слове он смутно припоминает студенческие годы, больничные дежурства и Мэйзи Бартон, подающую ему списывать. Она была маленькая, худощавая, ходила в джинсах, черные волосы завязывала в слегка растрепанный хвостик. Всю жизнь потом он - осознанно или неосознанно - предпочитал черноволосых женщин.

 

\----

Стерву он вечно видит в халатике нараспашку - она всегда как будто устремлена вперед, решительно и напрямую. Хотя она довольно худа, все ее движения немного тяжеловесны, самую малость, она привыкла идти напролом, девочка, которую не учили быть принцессой, - и тебе это нравится, Хаус, что уж там, тебе это нравится. "И эти твои туманные, бледные, снова-не-поймешь-какого-оттенка, переменчивые, с поволокой глаза..."

 

 

\- Зачем ты забрала меня тогда из бара? Зачем водилась со мной? - спрашивает он ее.

\- Ну-у, - протягивает она, насмешливо поднимая брови. - Вы были такой беззащитный, слабый… Полностью в моей власти…

И опять между нами ускользает что-то едва установившееся, едва тонкой ниткой наметившееся, опять ты язвишь, встаешь наизготовку, приученная обороняться, на грани ярости и слез, встаешь в эту свою вечную позу…   

\- Неверный ответ, сладкая моя, неверный, светлая моя, - говорит он. - Неверный.

 

 

…Что там было, в ту ночь, когда она его забирала из бара? Он совершенно ничего не помнит, все покрыто мраком. До чего же я набрался, совсем, наверное, был в скотском состоянии. И ведь она меня переодевала… Хаус сжимает голову обеими руками, стонет от горячего стыда. Если бы хоть что-нибудь вспомнить! Ничего не встает в памяти, но он ясно может представить, с каким веселым и насмешливым выражением она, наверное, сидя перед ним на корточках в прихожей, развязывала ему шнурки. 

 

Хаус долго и напряженно думает об этом, он приходит на работу в таком непривычно рассеянном, задумчивом состоянии, что это замечает Кэмерон и решает проявить заботу. Подойдя к его столу, как будто за бумагами, стоя перед ним, она, чуть понизив голос, спрашивает:

\- У вас сегодня особенно болит нога?

И он раздраженно срывается на нее обычной грубостью, даже не успевая подумать - слова бегут вперед мыслей:

\- Ради всего святого, Кэмерон! Ты ведь даже не входишь в число трех женщин, которые ублажают меня в моей лучшей сексуальной фантазии, так чего ты стараешься?

Кэмерон вспыхивает и отступает. Похоже, в ее душе идет сложная борьба: можно ли давать пощечину начальнику, хоть и бывшему, во-первых, и инвалиду - во-вторых? И, конечно, сдерживается, и молча отходит, забрав бумаги, и садится за свой стол.

Хаус смотрит ей вслед. Нет, придется все-таки мириться.

Он хромает к ее столу и говорит, заговорщицки округляя глаза:

\- Ну ладно уж. Входишь.

Секунду она смотрит на него и в конце концов решает, что бить начальника-инвалида по лицу все-таки можно. 

 

\----

Хаус тяжело хромает к зеркалу, долго смотрит себе в лицо. Ну-ка, признавайся себе, ты, доктор Хаус, инвалид, пятидесяти с небольшим лет…

Ну ладно, внешность - это одно, но от тебя еще и исходит неуловимая, покоряющая волна харизматичности, той самой неуловимой харизматичности, которая позволяет тебе командовать в своем маленьком коллективе, проявлять четкую властность - и неудивительно, что все женщины вокруг влюблены, почему б им не быть? - короче, в женщинах у тебя никогда недостатка не было. Каждый вечер отправляйся домой; хипстерские футболки с принтами, гигантские грузовики, джаз, рэп, Gorillaz[i] и американская музыка 2000-х… А еще разучивай на рояле классику, придавай этому большое значение, делай вид, что эти увлечения - главное в жизни и полностью закрывают твое одиночество.

Ну-ка признавайся себе, задай себе этот нелицеприятный вопрос: возможно ли, чтобы они все испытывали к тебе жалость? И она… И ты... И эта. Все три. Как во сне, где они _все вместе..._

Может ли быть такое?

 

\----

Они сидят в ресторане втроем - с Уилсоном. Зачем пошли? - опять какой-то полусемейный выход, все вместе. Она изучает меню и рассеянно ведет какой-то диалог с Уилсоном.

\- Стоит сразу все решить, чтобы не плакать потом, - замечает Уилсон, оглядывая зал.

\- Я никогда не плачу, - сухо говорит Эмбер.

"Ты плакала вчера", - думает Уилсон, но молчит. Потому что при Хаусе; потому что если бы и были наедине, промолчал бы, зная характер Стервы.

Да, плакала... Сжавшись на кровати в комочек, подобрав колени к груди, почему-то вот в этом красном вечернем платье, которое примеряла. Не объяснила, почему плакала; и поэтому Уилсон чувствует себя слегка виноватым, и с некоторой напряженной неловкостью держит себя сегодня с ней и Хаусом.

 

\----

Хаус никогда не бил женщин, считая это слишком простой и примитивной формой самоутверждения за счет других.

 

\----

...Вот мы с тобой ложимся - ты снизу, я сверху; другие положения оставим на потом, оставим проституткам; я хочу с тобой так, как положено от начала веков между мужчиной и женщиной, и ты смотришь поверх моего плеча, с равнодушной послушностью закидываешь руку мне за шею, как будто совсем холодна...

И мы начинаем двигаться...

 

\----

Хаусу невыносимо прислушиваться к их диалогу, ему не хочется сидеть с ними, видеть ее в этом вечернем платье, слышать, что они говорят; ему хочется притронуться к ее волосам, запустить в них руки, растрепать, расплести дурацкую косичку, заплетенную Уилсоном.

...Вот она подставляет ему затылок, и он стаскивает резинку с волос, а потом запускает в них руки, распускает, растрепывает пряди... и она не возражает, откидывается назад, к его рукам, щурится от удовольствия, когда он трогает ее волосы.

\- Русалка, - вполголоса говорит он.

\- Ага.

 

\----

...в нашем судорожном объятии цепляясь друг за друга, в эту осень, текущую солнцем и жалостью... медом и огнем...

И наконец ты вскрикиваешь, приподнимаешься, подаешься к мне.

И навсегда со мной останется, как ты вскрикнула, как у нас это вышло - слаженно, это навсегда останется с нами, запомнится, между тобой и мной…

 

\----

...Но, все подавив, забыв, как ни в чем ни бывало, он должен выступать на работе.

И он выходит к доске перед своей командой, объясняет, чертит на ней маркером.

\- Так что послужило причиной комы больного? - спрашивает он, хромая к столу, за которым сидят подчиненные.

\- Недостаточность глюкозы? - спрашивает она.

\- Неверный ответ, мой ангел-хранитель. Неверный... - Хаус хромает к доске и начинает снова писать на ней.

...И кому какое дело, что он не отпускает ей едких замечаний, как Кадди, по поводу декольте и мини-юбок? Никто этого и не заметит.

 

 

\----

\- А сейчас еще кое-что, - говорит он, в закатном свете, прижимая губами бретельку на ее плече и рассыпавшуюся светлую прядь под ней.

...Прости меня, говорит он, прости меня. За все: за то, что я есть в твоей жизни, за вот эту жалкую, животную, только что пережитую мной судорогу - прости меня...

 

\----

Он смотрит на нее, закуривающую в падающем луче мягкого осеннего света, смотрит, как она встряхивает волосами, удивленно смотрит, поймав его взгляд: "Что?", как она берет вилку... смотрит на нее, эту женщину, обиженную, как сиротка-Лолита, вверенную им обоим...

Хаус поднимает голову, смотрит на Уилсона. "Господи, Уилсон, если ты ее когда-нибудь обидишь, я разобью твою самодовольную рожу". Если бы он сказал это вслух - он представляет, какое обиженное лицо сделает Уилсон: да когда я кого обижал? - даже не вникая в его слова, не пытаясь понять, что они значат;

и пока они собираются, встают и уходят, Хаус все смотрит на Уилсона и думает об этом.

 

Просто удивительно, до чего Уилсон не воспринимает его всерьез как соперника. Удивительно.

 

[i] Британская виртуальная группа 2000-х.


End file.
